danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Miu Iruma
|chest_size = 99 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = |blood_type = AB NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Programs for Infants NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Leeway/Time NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Haruka Ishida}} Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 ''Iruma Miu) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. She is the '''Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no "hatsumeika"). Appearance Miu has long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern, making them appear slightly mechanical-looking and thus possibly referencing her talent. Miu wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wears black fingerless gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. On her collar, she wears a blue bear pin with a red ribbon wrapped around it's neck. In the box art, Miu has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it. Personality Miu is described as an oddball, having overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless remarks and insults. However, Miu's arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. Whenever this happens, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her.Miu's character profile from the official site. As an inventor, she is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me".Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Inventor Miu is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots of ground-breaking products, her first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Miu's career as an inventor began with the commercialization of her "Eye-drop Contacts". However, because her principle motto is "how can you live life when you're so relaxed it's like you’re still asleep," she treats them as a failure. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Miu's first name can translate as "beautiful rabbit" - possibly referencing her two ahoges. **On September 29th, 2016 Famitsu scan, her first name was written as 未兎 instead of 美兎, 未兎 meaning "not rabbit-like". *Her last name, "Iruma", can be loosely translated as "entering space," but can also refer to the name of a city in Saitama perfecture. *Miu's pose on the box art vaguely resembles Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima)'s pose in the opening for ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. *Her voice actress, Haruka Ishida, previously played Chihiro Fujisaki in Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *She uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditonally masculine. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive